Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages/Consequences
| author = | published = August 2013 (expected) | date = March 2368 | stardate = | previous = | next = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Decisions made in the past year aboard the come back to haunt several members of the crew as a mysterious visitor comes aboard and begins an investigation in Consequences, the second episode of the second season. Summary Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices. Things are beginning to go back to normal after the return of Commander Franklin Xavier and the resuming of the Pioneer's geological survey missions. Captain Tobias Quinton has just completed a bit of early-morning work in his quarters and is on his way to his ready room when Lieutenant Valok alerts him to an incoming urgent message from Starfleet Command. It's from Admiral Phyllida Driscoll, who gives him some odd instructions: the Pioneer is to recall their away teams, suspend mission activities, and wait to rendezvous with the , already en route to them, to take on a passenger, Admiral Laurence Whelan. Quinton inspects the dossier Driscoll forwards to him, but points out that it gives little indication of Whelan's exact assignment, cryptically described as "observation". However, the Admiral is tight-lipped on the matter, and Quinton is left with several unanswered questions and a bad feeling. It's not long until the scheduled meeting with the Ballard is underway and Admiral Whelan comes aboard. Quinton meets him in the transporter room and then takes him on a tour of the ship. When they reach the bridge, Commander Xavier is unsettled by Whelan's dismissive, almost contemptuous, reaction to him. Later that night, Quinton and Xavier are relaxing together in Quinton's quarters after their tense and strange day, when Whelan pages the captain. The official briefing with the senior staff is scheduled for the following morning, but Whelan requests a meeting with Quinton tonight. Reluctantly, Quinton agrees. Xavier is unsure whether to stay or go: his relationship with Quinton, though not strictly against Starfleet rules, would be frowned upon by some and he suspects the scrupulously by-the-book Whelan would be among them. Quinton says he won't lie to Whelan about them, but leaves the decision up to Xavier, who chooses to stay. Whelan is surprised to find Xavier with Quinton, but soon recovers and again shows a strange disdain for the commander that isn't expressed for Quinton. In fact, Whelan seems unwilling to speak in front of Xavier; after repeated urgings from Quinton, he gives a explanation of his assignment: he's conducting a study on crew morale and behavior on deep space missions and wishes to observe the crew of the Pioneer as part of his research. It's a reasonable enough answer, but one that's difficult to believe since the secretive manners of both Driscoll and Whelan imply that the truth of the matter is anything but simple and innocuous. Sure enough, Whelan deflects further questions about the research and abruptly ends the meeting. Xavier, increasingly suspicious that Whelan's true mission involves him, speaks with his friend and former commanding officer Admiral Judith Engström and asks her to look into it. Following the briefing, where Whelan gives an identical statement about his "study" to the senior officers, he follows Lieutenant Adriana Watley as she makes her way down to the flight control office on deck five. Whelan accompanies her on the turbolift ride there and begins asking questions about Captain Quinton and Commander Xavier. Guarded at first, Watley becomes increasingly alarmed by the questions, especially when they turn to her. She declines to say more, but he plays down her concerns and continues to press her. After Whelan follows her into flight control, Watley checks in with Ensign Philomena Kasun. The admiral's effect on her commanding officer is immediately apparent, and Kasun quickly passes Whelan off to a subordinate and ushers Watley into her office. Watley is annoyed by her impudence, but also grateful for the rescue. Kasun comforts her and they discuss Whelan's questioning. There's an odd moment as they both lapse into silent musings but leave these things unsaid just before leaving the office to continue with their work. Kasun's infatuation with Watley becomes more stressful as she tries to make sense of the encounter later that night. After a long, tense deliberation, she heads for Watley's quarters and resolves to settle the question of where their relationship is headed once and for all. The situation becomes more complicated after Kasun lets her typically active imagination run away with her and Watley reveals that her telepathic abilities have been strengthened by her training with Ceri Powell and she knows more than she's let on. Whelan continues his quest by questioning the rest of the senior staff. His first stop is Powell's office, but the visit doesn't last long after the counselor refuses to bow to his bullying and break doctor-patient confidentiality. In the mess hall, Whelan finds Jasper Kingsley, Haria Lyron, and Tricia Jensen, who present a united front to the admiral. Major characters *Tobias Quinton *Franklin Xavier *Adriana Watley *Philomena Kasun *Laurence Whelan Chapters * * * * * * * * * * Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages episodes